Cinq ans
by Koumiko Sempai
Summary: Cinq ans que Lucy à quitte la guilde et son amant,mais un incident va l'obliger à se rendre à Fairy tail et de le revoir...
1. Cinq ans

CINQ ANS...

* * *

Bonjour,donc voici un petit chapitre que j'ai retrouve dans tout mes dossiers...et aussi désole pour les fautes *^*

J'espere qu'il vous plaira ^^

Cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas vue,cinq ans déjà que j'ai quitté la guilde,je n'avais pas la force de reste près de lui sans me caché dans les toilette pour pleure à chaude larmes,après avoir rompue nos fiançailles,je suis partie deux jours plus tard c'étais trop dure pour moi.

Je vis maintenant vers une heure de Crocus,Yukino viens me voire de temps en temps,elle me raconte ce qui ce passe a Magnolia,Luxus et Mirajane vienne d'avoir des jumeaux,Levy et Gajeel viennent de se marié,Juvia attend sont premier enfant,Kinana à elle aussi eux un enfant quelques mois après que je sois partie,même si le père reste inconnu je me doute bien que le père est le jeune homme qui lui parlait par télépathie,Cobra je crois,un dragon slayers lui aussi…

Je suis vraiment heureuse d'apprendre de bonne nouvelle sur tout le monde de temps en temps.

Quand t'a moi je vis ici depuis trois ans,dans une bien petite maison mais il y à assez de place pour moi et Nashi…le portrait crache de son père avec sa grosse tignasse n'a jamais connu son père,je suis partie bien avant sa naissance, malgré le faite que je ne reverrais jamais Natsu quand je regarde Nashi je vois comme un partie de lui,et je repense à…:

-Maman?

-Un…eu,quoi eu,oui chérie?

-Pourquoi tu pleure?

Je me touche les joues et je sens qu'elle sont humide,je n'ai pourtant pas remarque avoir pleure:

-Ce n'est rien chérie,alle viens je vais te faire à mange

Après avoir mange et débarrasse je pars me couche.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard

-Haaaaa Mamaaaaan!

Je me réveille en sursaut,je cours en direction de la chambre de ma fille:

-Nashi ou es tu !

je rentre dans sa chambre la porte est grande ouverte,je cherche partout mais rien…ils m'ont pris ma fille…je ne me sens pas bien…mes jambes me lâches et ces le trou noir…

Quand je me réveille le soleil est déjà bien ne me rappelle que d'une chose,Nashi à été enlever.

Je me lève en sursaut je prend le minimum,des vêtements,de l'argent,peux de nourriture,mes clefs et le plus important une photo et la couverture de Nashi et je pars de chez moi en direction de Saberthooth il pourront m'aider,j'en suis sûre!

Je n'en peux plus je cours depuis bientôt une heure,mes jambes vont me lâchées mais je ne dois pas abonder,la vie de ma fille est en jeux!J'arrive enfin devant Saberthooth,j'entre,je regarde et vois Yukino sur une table au loin en compagnie de Rog:

-Yukino!

je cours vers elle,arrive enfin à la table je m'efondre,j'ai vraiment utilisé toute mes forces:

-Lucy,que fais tu là?

-Je t'en pris Yukino,dis moi ou est Sting!dis je d'un ton presque agressif

Je la vois regarde Rog avec inquiétude:

-Sting est partie en voyage de noce avec Minerva…ils ne reviennent que dans deux semaines

Mes seuls espoir pour retrouve Nashi viennent de s'envole en éclat,je suis comme dans un horrible cauchemar je n'ai même pas pues protéger mon propre enfant…mais il reste encore une solution!:

-Rog je t'en pris aider moi à retrouve ma fille!

-Nashi à été enlevé?!S'écria Yukino

-Je savais que ce n'étais pas normal!

-Comment sa?dis je en regardant Rog

-Il y à quelque jours des gens ont essayent de kidnapper Sorano…

-Mais Rog à réussi récupère Sorano mais les kidnappeurs avaient disparuent…

Je n'y crois pas!Ce sont p'être les même kidnappeurs!Après tout Sorano et Nashi ne sont pas si différente que sa,elles ont le même âge ce ressemble assez,mais je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Lucy?

Rog me sort de mes explications,je le regard intrigué:

-Tu es venues pour notre odorat,n'est pas?

-Oui,je pensais que…

-Je suis désole je ne peux pas bougé de la je dois protéger Yukino et Sorano,mais je peux demande que quelqu'un t'envoie à Magnolia…Natsu pourrais t'aider..

Natsu…il ne voudra jamais m'aider,il me déteste ,non il me hait…et même comment lui dire que Nashi es sa fille…et puis ZUT!Nashi es ma fille je dois l'aider même à en donné ma vie!Je dirais que c'est une réquete qui dois contenir obligatoirement un un chasseur de dragon pour leur odorat quitte à payer une dette pour toujours je sauverai Nashi!

Quelques heures plus tard j'arrive à Magnolia,rien n'avais change,j'ai l'impression que je ne suis jamais partie…et pourtant cinq ans ce sont déjà passe,mais je n'ai pas le temps de me balade je pars en direction de Fairy Tail.

* * *

POV Natsu

-Happy,je viens de sentir l'odeur de Lucy, « renifle » elle se r'approche d'ici…

Je ne peux pas y croire Lucy,ici?Non ce n'est pas possible…mais c'est son sens mon coeur se resserre sa faire cinq ans et trois mois qu'elle est partie…qu'elle à rompue nos fiançailles…elle m'a laisse seul sans aucune explication…mais je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à elle chaque jour depuis…mais je lui en veux tellement d'être partie sans rien me dire…mais je l'aime tellement aussi…mais comment à t-elle pues me faire sa?

Je suis encore dans mes réflexion quand j'entends la porte de la guilde s'ouvrir sur une silhouette que je connais bien…c'est Lucy!

Je n'arrive pas à bougé,la guilde est dans un calme totale depuis trente seconde,puis je vois Erza s'avance vers elle,ne me dit pas qu'elle va la frappé…

POV Lucy

Personne ne bouge ils me regardent tous mais personnes de bougent . Erza viens de ce lève elle s'avance vers moi,je ne sais pas quoi faire,j'ai peur,non je suis angoissé…je ne sais plus quoi faire,elle est devant moi…je:

-Tu ma manque…Lucy

Puis elle se jette dans mes bras,je suis surprise je croyais qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais me voir:

-Promet moi ne plus jamais partir,tu es notre amie

Puis je ne me retient plus je pleurs,et je pleurs toute les larmes de mon corp…

Quelque minutes plus tard je reprend mes esprits et je leurs fais par de ma mission.

Le silence totale,je n'entend rien ils me personne ne parle?Ma mission n'est pas si complique?!Je ne demande que qu'une seule chose!Qu'il sauve ma fille!:

-Lucy,le seul qui est présent est Natsu…

-Wendy n'est pas là?!Ou Gajeel?!Et toi Kinana où est ton mari?

Et encore ce silence ce silence où personne ne bouge,ne parle ils me regardent encore avec de gros yeux ronds,plus il ne me reste qu'une solution…:

-Je suis preste à prendre Natsu si il le faut

-Lucy,tu es bien sûre de sa?

-Oui,je vous payerais le double le triple si il faut!

Je me retiens de crié,de hurle de colère ma fille est en danger mais il reste la à me regarde sans rien faire!

-Je ferais ta mission gratuite…à une seule condition

Natsu…c'est sa voix il es là,je ne peux me retourne par peur de voire son visage,si séduisant et de l'embrasse comme si de rien n'é reprend mon calme et lui répond le plus calmement possible:

-Laquelle?

-Ne reviens plus jamais à Magnolia…

-C'est d'accord…

Je me retiens de pleure,l'homme que j'aime me demande de ne plus jamais venir…c'est quelques mots sont comme des couteaux plante en plein coeur mais cette blessure la ne se soignera jamais…

-Partons

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour,sa fais vraiment longtemps que je n'ai rien écris et je m'en excuse *^* donc voici un petit chapitre que j'ai écris assez vite,la suite viendra vite(enfin j'espère :))en espérant qu'il vous ait plu :D


	2. Kuro

Bonjour,alors voici le second chapitre du "natsu X Lucy" désole pour le retard

-_-'.Bon j'espere qu'il plaira,et désole pour les fautes

(je ne sais si il y à écrit "carburant" sur le nom de ce chapitre mais quand je le poste il y à écrit sa,mais le nom du chapitre est "Kuro"

* * *

POV Natsu:

Lucy m'avait explique comment sa fille avait disparue,quand elle m'a dis sa mon coeur c'est encore une fois effondre,je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi elle est partie ce jour là,elle avait un amant.

Je le déteste tellement de m'avoir enlevé ma Luce,et comment j'ai fais pour ne rien voir,Lucy étais là sous mes yeux me disant qu'elle m'aimait…encore un mensonge…je n'étais pas un si bon fiancé finalement… et c'est pour sa qu'elle est partie,c'est vrai je partais en mission beaucoup plus souvent mais c'étais pour lui donné une meilleure vie!Et finalement elle m'à quitté,elle vie sa vie maintenant avec l'homme qu'elle aime et sa fille chéri…et moi je vis toujours dans le passé en espérant qu'elle revienne vers moi et qu'on forme une famille ensemble.

J'ai vue Grey se marié,j'ai vue sa joie ce jour ,puis quand Juvia lui à appris qu'ils s'allaient avoir un garçon,le petit Silver va pas tardé à rejoindre la guilde.

Il vit une vie parfaite avec sa femme et son futur enfant. Erza qui à voulu m'aide mais je n'ai rien voulu entendre,je t'attendais, c'est trop tard,tu es partie loin de moi,de mon amour,loin de notre futur.

Je suis désole Lucy de ne pas t'avoir rendu heureuse comme l'homme qui partage tes nuits maintenant.

* * *

POV générale:

Nos deux mages préfère étaient sur la route pour retrouve Nashi,depuis ce matin aucun mots n'avaient été échange,aucun deux ne voulais parle à l'autre,ils ne ce détestent pas non loin de la,mais ils s'aimaient bien trop pour ce regarde après tout ce temps passé sans l'autre,ils soufraient chacun de leurs côtés mais ne disaient rien,espèrent que l'âme soeur parle en premier mais rien,juste un silence à rendre fou.

La nuit tombé ils décidèrent de faire un feu,et de reprendre la route dés demain.

* * *

POV Natsu:

Nous étions assis autour d'un feu de camp l'un en face de l'autre,je regardais Lucy de temps en temps,elle était vraiment belle,non,elle était femme es la plus belle créature qui n'a jamais existé sur la terre:

-Je vais me couche,bonne nuit…

Je l'a vois partir,elle s'en va loin de moi,encore une fois je ne peux retire mon regard d'elle.

Je décide donc de partie moi aussi me couche.

Je pars en direction de mon sac de couchage mais en passant je vois Lucy,elle à froid,elle dirige ma main vers son front,elle est gelée .Je voudrais la prendre contre moi,comme avant mais je ne peux pas,elle est marié maintenant…et puis zut,si elle tombait malade nous ne retrouveront jamais Nashi à temps.

Je décide donc de rentre dans son sac.

* * *

POV Lucy:

J'ai froid,j'ai tellement froid,quand la une chaleur que je connais bien me réchauffe immédiatement:

-N…Natsu…

-Tu avais froid…Désole je n'aurais pas dus…

Je sens la chaleur repartir,non ne pars pas reste avec moi!Je le retiens par là main avant qu'il ne parte:

-Non…reste sil-te-plais

-Tu es sûre,je ne voudrais pas que ton mar…

-Je n'ai pas de mari,tu peux donc reste…

Je ressens cette chaleur de tout t'a l'heure,c'est si agréable,je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou,je sens sa main sur mon ventre qui me rapproche encore plus de lui…je voudrais tellement que Nashi sois là avec son père et sa mère…Nashi ma chérie,je te promet de te retrouve!

* * *

POV Natsu:

Je sens son souffle,elle avait arrêté de grelotte,puis ma main ce mis sur son ventre,je pensait qu'elle l'aurais enlevé mais non elle l'a laissé.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien depuis cinq ans…je suis près d'elle,je peux la touché,je peux même l'embrasse si l'envi m'en venais…enfaite j'en ai envie depuis que je l'ai revue j'ai envie de re goûté ces lèvres si douces sur mes lèvres c'est une sensations tellement agréable,avec bien sur l'autre chose…je me r'appelle de la dernier fois que nous l'avons fait,son corps sur le mien,ces lèvres sur les miennes,des baisser de partout,mes caresses sur son corps si doux,et de ces « Je t'aime » si magnifique qui sortaient de ta si délicieux bouche….

* * *

POV Générale:

Lucy et Natsu avaient repris la route en suivant l'odeur de n'avaient pas reparle de « l'incident » de la veille,mais chacun de leur côtés espérais que sa se reproduise:

-Lucy?

-Oui Natsu?

* * *

POV Lucy

Je sens mon coeur ce resserre dans ma poitrine:

-Pourquoi es-tu partie?

Je le regardes mais il à les yeux qui regardent le sol,je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre,je ne dois pas lui dire la vérité si il l'apprendrai il….je ne peux pas je:

-Donc,Lucy?

-Je…heu…ba..je

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma « phrase » qu'une voix nous parle:

-Bonjours,Lucy

-Heu…bonjour

Mais qui es cet homme?enfin d'ou me connais t-il?et puis…:

-Lucy…dit-il est chuchotant (Natsu)

-Oui,qu'il y a t-il?

-Cet homme,il à l'odeur de Nashi sur lui…

Comment?!Comment l'odeur de ma fille c'est retrouve sur lui!Je sens une colère monte en moi,comment à t-il pus me prendre ma fille!:

-Je pense que vous avez découvert qui je suis,nan?Dit-il avec un sourire sadique au coin

-Rends moi ma fille!

-Je décline ton invitation,je suis généralement gentille avec les femmes mais je ferrais une exception pour toi,Lucy…

* * *

POV Générale:

Un silence de mort,l'homme était toujours assis sur son cailloux à regarde Lucy s'énerve,après tout les mères feraient tout pour leurs enfants,quand t-à Natsu il ne bougeait pas,ne parlait pas il était là à regarde Lucy:

-Bon je croyais que vous viendrez m'attaque mais bon je n'ai pas le choix alors…mais avant je dois vous dire que mon nom est Kuro…

Puis Kuro lança sa première attaque sur nos mages,Lucy quand t-à elle invoqua Loki/Léo:

-Comment à tu osée touché Nashi!

Puis Loki commença un combat sans merci contre Kuro mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus fort en moins de deux,Loki ce retrouva au sol gisant dans son propres sang:

-Désole,Lucy…

Puis il repartie dans son monde,Lucy venait de perdre sa meilleur carte,mais il fallait tente le tout pour le tout:

-Virgo

-C'est l'heure de la punition?

-Virgo attrape cet homme!

* * *

POV Natsu:

Lucy attaquait ce dénommé Kuro,elle l'attaquait sans merci,mais ce Kuro était bien trop fort,il n'a pas utilise une seule goute de magie,il ne fait qu'esquive les attaques et données le coût de grâce.

Quand t-à moi je suis planté là je regarde ma Luce se battre,mais je ne bouge pas,je reste là à la je vois Kuro ce déplace beaucoup trop vite vers Lucy,je reprend le contrôle de mon corps et me déplace pour prendre le cout à la place de Lucy.

* * *

POV Lucy

J'allais me prendre un cout de Kuro mais quand je re-ouvre les yeux je ne vois que Natsu,il m'a protégé de l'attaque de Kuro…:

-N…Natsu

-Lucy Va t-en

-Non je ne quitterais pas une nouvelle fois!

J'avais sortis sa sans m'en rendre compte,le regard de Natsu était reste sur moi,il ne bougeait plu il me regardait juste dans les yeux:

-Je suis désole de vous interrompre dans ce beau moment mais bon je suis pressé.

Kuro me sortir de ma rêverie,il nous regardait avec un regard sadique,je le voyait bien,cet homme était un monstre,un monstre sans coeur!

Puis il disparut,je ne comprenais pas et Natsu non-plus,je regardais mais rien je ne le voyais plus,quand la je sentit des bras se resserre sur mon cout!

C'étais lui,Kuro!

Il resserais fort,j'allais bientôt tombée,je ne pouvais plus respire.C'étais la fin?Non,je ne peux pas mourrir sans avoir revue ma fille…sans avoir dis à Natsu que je l'aimais…je ne peux juste pas mourrir maintenant,mais je ne plus rien faire je suis pris au piège,je ne vois plus rien,je ne sens plus rien,je le sens c'est la fin…adieu ma fille chérie je suis désole de ne pas être assez forte pour te protégé et à toi Natsu je suis désole…juste désole.:

-LUCYYYY!

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Voila voila,je crois qu'il es plus long que l'autre,m'enfin j'espere qu'il vous à plus

et encore désole pour les fautes


	3. Personne ne touchera à ma famille!

Bonjour,voici la suite de ma fiction,j'espère qu'elle vous plait et que je ne fais pas de mal à vos yeux avec toutes mes fautes *^*

* * *

Personne ne touchera à ma famille!

* * *

POV Lucy:

* * *

J'ai mal,j'ai terriblement ne peux même pas bouge,je suis comme enferme dans une cage,oui une bras sont attache par des poignet qui me retienne en l'air et mes pied sont attache entre eux.

Je ne comprend pas que c'est-il passé,je ne me r'appelle que d'une choses,je crois que Kuro m'avais pris par derrière,et après un cris,le cris de qui déjà…:

-NATSU!

J'ai criée sa tellement fort que même lui avait du l'entendre,mais rien aucun bruit,aucun son,juste le bruit du la enfin un bruit,c'était quelqu'un j'en étais sur, sa se r'approchais de moi,sa ne pouvais être que Natsu…ou Kuro…:

-Tu es enfin réveille Lucy…

-Je…ou es ma fille et Natsu?!

-Calme toi,Nashi va très bien quand t-à Natsu,je le croyais plus coriace,mais bon mon petit chantage à bien marché.Dit-il avec un sourire en coin

-Du chantage?

-Tu es vraiment stupide dit-il en secouant la tête,je lui ai dis que si il ne se rendait pas je te tuais,et évidemment il s'est rendu,je crois qu'il es enferme dans la salle d'en bas.M'enfin je s'avais que sa allais marché après tout vous êtes de Fairy Tail, l'amitié est un mot d'honneur chez vous…pff tellement stupide…bon Lucy,je dois fair des choses moi aussi je viens te cherche dans trentes minutes.

Puis il repartie comme si de rien n'é ne comprenais pas,pourquoi?pourquoi fessait -il sa?Pourquoi ma fille à moi?!Pourquoi moi?!Pourquoi…pourquoi?

Rien encore rien,aucun réponse à ces questions,je le s'avais personne n'allais me répondre mais j'attendais,j'attendais de voire Nashi arrivée,de voir Natsu me sauver encore une fois…je ne fessais rien,j'imaginais des milliers et des milliers de scénario ou tout ce finirais bien,ou je re-verrais ma fille,mon compagnon,mes amis…mais je s'avais que là celle personne qui allait venir était à son nom j'ai envie de vomir,il me dégoute,je le hais,je voudrais qu'il meurt dans les plus grande souffrance de ce monde!

Je ne peux rien faire,apart l'attendre…

 _Trente et six minutes plus tard_

Je l'attendais,encore il m'avais dit « trente minutes » mais j'ai l'impression que sa fais des heures et des heures que j'attend,les secondes son des minutes,les minutes des heures,je pers la notion du temps…:

-Désole pour le retard Lucy,je t'avais comment dire oublié,pardonne moi.

Je le regarde mais rien,aucun émotion,je ne ressens rien,après tout je n'ai plus rien dans ce bas monde pour me r' famille es piéter morte de ces mains mais je ne ressens plus rien…:

-Ne me regarde pas comme sa Lucy,ton regard es tout vide,je n'aime pas tros sa, reprend toi,on va faire une petite ballade toi et dit-il avec un étrange sourire,il à l'aire joyeux…

Il me détache et me prend par le bras,je ne me défend même pas,et même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas je n'ai plus aucune force.

Nous descendons cinq étage ou plus,je ne me rend pas tros compte,je le suis juste.

* * *

POV général:

Kuro et Lucy se « baladaient » dans le repère de Kuro,celui ci parlait et parlait de chaque pièce à Lucy mais elle ne regardais que le sol,elle avait un regard vide,plus aucune émotion de se voyait dans ces pupilles chocolat:

-Comme tu à été sage je vais te faire un cadeau

Kuro l'emmena dans une nouvelle pièce mais dans celle la Lucy réagit enfin

* * *

POV Lucy:

-NASHI!

Je commence enfin à me de-battre de son emprise mais rien je ne pouvais plus bouger,je ne pouvais que crié et crié le nom de ma fille qui ne bougeais pas elle étais comme pétrifier,son regard…il es vide…:

-CAS TU FAIS A MA FILLE?!

-Calme toi,elle va bien je l'ai,comment dire améliore

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds,que veux t-il dire pas « améliorer »:

-Je vois tu ne comprend pas,donc pour faire simple elle se contrôle plus,elle es comme un robot que je contrôle mais elle ressent encore des sentiments,comme par exemple là elle crie le plus fort possible pour que sa maman l'entende mais bon ce n'est plus qu'un robot elle ne contrôle plus rien.C'est clair maintenant?

Mon bébé,ma petite fille,comment à t-il oser te faire sa?!Ne t'inquiète pas je te le promet je te sortirais de la!:

-Ha oui comme un bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule,voici ton deuxième cadeaux

Il appuya sur un bouton et,je découvrir l'horreur,la peine,l'angoisse et la peur en une seule seconde .Natsu était là,sur le sol gisant dans son propre sang,couvert de blessure…dire que cette homme aurait pues faire sa à Nashi m'horrifie encore plus…comment un être humain me t-il faire sa?!:

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy,il n'est pas mort,il ne va tarde à se ré es juste endormit.

Natsu…que t-a t-il fait…je suis désole!je suis désole!désole!: è

-L-Lu-Lucy

-Tien quand on parle du loup

-Natsu!

-Bon la petite famille réunit je vais enfin pouvoir vous explique pourquoi vous etez là

Il me jeter dans une sorte de cage invisible,puis sors un télécommande devant moi,me jetant encore une fois un sourire sadique:

-La télécommande contrôle Nashi,je voudrais qu'elle puisse au moins pleure,devant mon histoire.

Puis il puis sur un bouton:

-MAMAAAAAN!

-NASHII NE T'INQUIETE PAS MAMAN…

-Tu va surtout te la ferme Lucy,j'aimerais raconter mon histoire,Natsu écoute bien tu va adoré,donc mon histoire commence il y à sept ans déjà j'ai commence à vouloir devenir vraiment fort tellement fort que même Zeleph aurait eu peur de moi, j'ai donc fais énormément de recherche puis un jour j'ai lue que si un ou une dragon slayer et un ou une mage stellaire fessaient un enfant il aurait une t-elle puissance,que même Acnologia se coucherait devant une t-elle bon c'est complique de trouve un dragon slayer et des constellationniste de nos jours,donc j'ai commence mes recherche et au bout de deux ans je vous ais dragon slayer et une constellationniste qui allaient avoir un bébé en plus,j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance,mais je s'avais qu'il fallait que je vous s'éloignez,donc il y à cinq ans,la lettre que tu à reçu Lucy c'étais la mienne!

Puis tu es parties de cachée pour protéger la vie de ton futur bébé,mais tu tes un peux tros bien cachée.J'ai honte de l'avoué mais je t'ai cherche pendant cinq long année,mais rien…en passant à Crocus j'ai vue qu'une autre constellationniste avait eu un enfant avec un dragon en essayant de l'enlever que j'ai vue ou tu te cachait,cette Yukino avait lasse un papier ou il avait ton adresse je me suis donc laisser battre pas ce pathétique dragon salyer de l'ombre pour me rendre chez toi,j'ai enlever Nashi,et tout se passais comme je l'avais prévue,à-par sur un point je ne pensais pas que tu appellerais Natsu,mais finalement c'est mieux,je pensais que tu allais me mettre des bâtons dans les roue mais non,ma…

-C'est donc pour sa que tu es partie,Lucy?

-Oui..je suis désole Natsu…

-J'AI PAS FINIS MON HISTOIRE!donc le meilleur c'est la fin,je vais vous tuer dans pas trop longtemps,puis quand Nashi sera assez grande je la tuerais,et me trempera dans son sang pour acquérir la tout puissance!

Son rire,il étais tellement de choses à la fois,mais il me dégoutait le plus,comment pouvait-il me dire devant moi qui tuerais ma fille!Je ne laisserais personne faire de mal à Nahsi!JAMAIS!

* * *

POV Natsu:

Comment avait-il osée c'était donc lui,qui m'avait pris ma Luce et mon enfant en même temps!Je ne laisserais personne faire de mal à famille:

-HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DU FEU!

La cage se brisait et me laissa passe,Kuro me regarda surpris,puis son regard changea il étais re-devenue sadique,mais je m'en foutais personne ne touchera à ma famille.

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Donc voila la suite,j'espère qu'elle vous auras plu ^-^ et désole si il reste encore des fautes *^*

Je pense qu'il y aura encore un chapitre puis un épilogue,enfin si tous ce passe bien ^-^


	4. Pour toujours

Bonjour,donc voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic :'( sinon j'espère qu'elle vous à plu,et que vos yeux vont bien ^-^sinon bonne lecture

Ps:J'ai vraiment eu du mal pour la fin donc désole si elle es ratée *^*

* * *

POV generale

Kuro regardais toujours Natsu,avec ce regard sadique. Puis Natsu commença à attaque:

-Hurlement du dragon de feu!

-Griffes nocturne!

Puis Kuro esquiva facilement l'attaque de Natsu,et couru vers lui pour lui porte un coup si puissant qu'il lui seras fatal.

* * *

POV Lucy

Je ne pouvais que regarde cette horrible spectacle,je ne pouvais rien faire,je n'avais pas mes clefs et…mais si Loki peut venir quand il veut:

-Tu m'a appelé Lucy

-Regarde la telecomande la-bas détruit là!

Puis Loki réapparut près de la télécommande et là détruit.

* * *

POV generale

Loki venait de détruire la télécommande qui contrôlait Nahsi,et sa Kuro,il ne l'avait pas prévue:

-Comment à tu fais pour invoque un esprit je t'ai enlevé tes clefs?!

-Poing d'acier du dragon de feu!

Kuro qui n'avait pas fait attention se prit de plein fouet l'attaque de Natsu.

Le temps qu'il reprenne toute sa tête,Natsu en profita pour brise la cage de Lucy:

-Lucy,tout va bien?

-Oui,merci Natsu.

-Lucy,je t'ai…

Il n'eu pas besoin de termine sa phrase que Lucy engagea un long et merveilleux baisser.

* * *

POV Natsu:

Je pouvais enfin ressentir ces lèvres,elles sont si douce,si sucré,c'est si agréable je suis enfin près d-elle,je peut enfin l' ès quelques seconde de ce magique baiser,nous sommes oblige de nous sépare pour le plus grand bonheur de nos poumons.:

-Comment avez vous osée détruit tout ce en quoi j'ai travaillé sans relâche!

Et merde,il c'est réveillé:

-Lucy,pars avec Nashi je vais me débarrasse de lui.

-Non,il à osée touche à ma…à notre fille…je vais d'aider.

-Lucy…

-Je m'en fiche de se que tu va dire,j'ai pris ma décision!

Je l'a regarde attendri,elle est vraiment la même qu'il y à cinq ans,elle veut toujours protégé sa famille même à en lasse la vie.

* * *

POV Kuro:

Comment avaient-ils osée!J'ai travaille sur ce projet depuis sept ans!Sept ans que j'attend ce jour ou je pourrais enfin atteindre la toute puissance!je refuse que deux personnes réduise mon plan à néant!Je ne laisserais personne touche ma création!PERSONNE!:

-Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez me reprendre ma créature?JAMAIS!

-Comment osée tu parle de ma fille comme sa?!

-LA FERME!

Je me dirige vers Nashi,mais le dragon slayer est arrive plus vite que moi…:

-Ne touche pas ma création!

Puis je lui lance à nouveau mes griffes nocturne mais il les évite si facilement…comment à t-il fait?!Non je ne le supporterais pas!:

-Rends la moi!Propulsion nocturne

Je me propulse vers lui pour la récupéré mais je reçois un coup dans le ventre!Je l'avais oublié il y l'autre avec son esprit…réfléchis réfléchis réfléchis…je n'ai donc pas le choix..:

-DRAGON NOCTURNE!

* * *

POV Natsu:

Il…il es devenue un dragon..comment à t-il fait?

* * *

POV Generale:

Natsu et Lucy ne bougeaient plus,Kuro venait de se transforme en un se r'appelais très bien des dragons pendant le tournois magique,s'il il avait la même force c'étais fini,plus rien ne pourrais l'arrêté !

Kuro fonça sur Natsu,celui-ci essaya d'esquiver mais Kuro qui avait prévu sa lui donne un violent coup de patte .Natsu se retrouva propulse sur un mur,et Kuro assomma la petite Nashi au passage, il se dirigea vers Lucy pour lui lance un magistral cout de patte.

Lucy essaye de l'esquive mais Kuro était beaucoup trop gros,pour esquive quoi que se sois,elle se pris l'attaque de plein fouet,et se retrouvas propulse à quelques mètres du corps de Natsu.:

-Bon,je vais devoir revoir mon plan moi…

Puis Kuro repartie avec Nashi dans les bras,laissant Natsu et Lucy,mais avant de partir il se retourna et leur dit:

-Vous avez essayer de réduire mon plan à néant,j'ai décidé que finalement vous aurez la fin que vous méritez …dit-il en rigolant

 _Quelque heure plus tard:_

Lucy se réveilla avec douleur,le coup que lui avait mis Kuro avait été d'une t-elle violence qu'elle se demandais comment elle avait survécut.

Lucy regarda autour d-elle,elle avait été déplacé dans une nouvelle pièce,elle n'étais plus dans une cage mais elle étais suspendu par des chaines qui prenais sa magie,elle était vulnérable si Kuro revenait.

Lucy continua son inspection puis elle vit Natsu,dans la même situation qu'elle, mais il avait l'aire beaucoup plus amoché qu'elle.

Natsu étais couvert de blessure,il saignait de partout,mais ce n'étais pas de blessure de combat…Kuro…l'avait…non Lucy ne pouvait pas y croire pas son Natsu…:

-L..Lu… faiblement Natsu

-Natsu,n'épuise pas tes force pour rien!dit-elle en essayant de retenir ces larmes

-Lucy…je…t'aime plus que..tout et que si je meurt sache que tu à été la seule femme que j'ai aime de toute ma vie…dit-il à bout de souffle

Lucy commença pleurée de tout son corps,elle aussi elle l'aimait,elle l'aimait plus que tout,et lui aussi avait été le seul homme qu'elle n'a jamais aimée et qu'elle aimera à jamais:

-Moi aussi,Natsu

-Ne pleure pas Lucy,si je dois mourir pour avoir protégé ma famille je serais heureux…

-Tu ne va pas mourir,on…

-Je ne dirais pas sa,si j'étais toi Lucy.

Kuro venais de rentre dans la pièce avec Nashi.

Lucy et Natsu n'avaient plus beaucoup de magie mais il fallait qu'il sauve leur fille à tout prix des griffes de ce monstre!:

-Bon,comme j'aime bien parle avec mes victimes je vais vous racontez la technique qui vous à écraser et mon nouveaux plan…ha oui si vous m'interrompe je vous tuer devant votre fille.

Plus aucun bruit dans la salle,les menaces de Kuro avait fait effet.:

-Donc cette technique ma pris six ans et demi avant qu'elle soit parfaite,et oui j'ai la même puissance qu'un dragon pour cinq minutes mais elle marche plutôt bien. Evidement je ne l'utilise quand cas de danger mais j'ai paniqué avec vous…et je m'excuse pour sa,c'étais sous le coup de la colère,mais comme toute technique parfaite il lui faut son point faible,si je l'utile tros je meurt, je vous félicite vous avez réussit que mon dragon ne refasse pas surface avant deux semaines…mais bon vous serez mort avant.

Kuro commença à rire,car son plan était..comment dire,tellement géniale que même lui avait du mal à croire qu'il soit assez intelligent pour en faire un si parfait:

-Et mon plan à complètement changer grâce à vous…j'ai finalement décidé de tuer Natsu,puis Lucy et enfin…NASHI!Dit-il en rigolant beaucoup plus sadiquement que les autres fois.

Natsu et Lucy voulaient réagir mais Kuro avait Nashi à côte,ils ne pouvaient rien faire appart écoute ce salle monstre. Kuro repris son calme et continua son plan:

-Mais évidement Nashi n'est pas assez puissante donc ma puissance ne va pas beaucoup augmenter mais ce sera déjà un début…mais ne vous inquiétez pas,quand la petite Sorano aura l'âge j'irais la je vous remercie car j'ai pues refaire mon plan mais en meilleur…Bien commençons par Natsu comme je l'avais dis.

Kuro s'approchait de de Natsu,toujours avec son regard sadique collé au visage,mais il avait encore changé,encore plus terrifiant qu'avant.

Natsu pouvait sentir la respiration de Kuro sur lui,il ne l'avoueras jamais mais à ce moment la il avait de mourir,non. Natsu avait peur pour sa famille,il s'en foutait de sa vie il voulait sauvés sa famille,mais il ne le pouvait pas. Kuro l'avait trop amoché pour sa…Natsu le s'avait c'était la fin.:

-Une dernière phrase avant de mourir?

-Va crever!

Kuro sourit de plus belle:

-Griffes nocturne!

-NATSUUUU!

* * *

POV Natsu

C'était la fin.J'entends ma Luce crié mon nom pour la dernier fois.

Je le sens,son attaque va me tuer…:

-Ne touche pas à otō-san!

Je n'y crois pas. Nashi est devant moi,elle ma protégé.

* * *

POV Generale:

Plus personnes de bougeaient. Nashi venait d'arrêté l'attaque de tenait face à Kuro,elle était déterminé à sauve son père.:

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre?!

-Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à otō-san!

-Tu es tellement pitoyable Natsu que c'est ta fille qui doit te sauver!

Nashi et Kuro se fessaient face. Kuro rigolait de plus en plus fort,certes Nashi était vraiment puissante pour son âge mais Kuro le s'avait très bien,elle ne ferait pas le poids.

-Nashiii,va t-en!

-Non,je veux être aussi courageuse que vous…car moi aussi je rejoindrai Fairy Tail!

* * *

POV Lucy

Je n'en croyais pas,ma fille voulait rejoindre Fairy Tail…mais comment connait-elle la guilde?!Enfin ce n'est pas la question,il faut qu'elle parte d'ici,mais si je l'appelle sa pourrait la distraire et Kuro l'attaquera,mieux vaut reste dans le silence…mais comment faire pour reste calme quand ma fille de cinq ans ce bats contre ce monstre!

* * *

POV Generale

Lucy ne pouvait rien fair,si elle parlait sa fille sentir incapable de protégé son enfant es la pire souffrance du monde. Natsu lui ne pouvait c'admire la courage de sa fille.

Puis Nashi commença à attaque Kuro de toute ces force, elle enchaînait attaque sur attaque. Kuro qui lui prenait maintenant ce combat au sérieux, Nashi était beaucoup plus forte que prévue, si il la prenait à la lécher il pourrait bien perdre le combat. :

-Hurlement du dragon stellaire!

Nashi venait de combiné les deux magie de ces parents, Kuro na comprenait pas elle ne devait pas être aussi puissante…mais comment?!:

-Hurlement du dragon de feu!

POV Kuro:

Mais comment s'était il libère de mes chaines!?Il à retrouve sa magie?!Non!

Mais comment?Pourquoi avait il autant de force après tout sa? La force des sentiments?Non!Mon plan…

* * *

POV Generale :

Kuro se prenais attaque sur attaque des trois mages, il ne ripostait pas, il le s'avait c'était la fin.

Après une dernier attaque Kuro tomba à terre,mort.

Natsu,Lucy et Nashi était épuise,il ne leur reste maintenant rien de leur magie,mais ils étaient heureux d'être enfin ensemble.

Puis ils rentraient tous ensemble vers Magnolia,mais Lucy devait posé la question à sa fille:

-Nashi,comment connais tu Fairy Tail.

-Quand tu partais travaillé je fouillait la maison, et un jour je suis tombé sur une photo de toi avec oto-san..

-Tu avais une photo de nous?dit Natsu avec son sourire de trois kilomètre

Lucy commença à rougir et continua d'écoute Nashi:

-Donc j'ai fais des recherche et j'ai toujours sue qui étais oto-san.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne ma l'a pas dis avant?

La petite Nashi pris un aire triste et répondit tout simplement:

-Tante Yukino m'a dit de ne pas t'en parlé,désole.

Lucy souris à la mine boudeuse de sa fille,puis elle regarda Natsu. Lucy était maintenant avec sa famille pour toujours.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur:_

Voila la fin,j'espère qu'elle vous auras plu autant que moi à l'écrit :D

J'espère à bientôt pour l'épilogue.^^


	5. Epilogue

**Bonjour,donc voici l'épilogue de « cinq ans » ^-^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^-^**

* * *

 **Nashi POV:**

 **.**

 **Les bruits que fessaient papa et maman la nuit dernière mon empêché de dormir,Happy dit qu'ils font « les montagnes russes » mais bon quand je leur es demandé ils sont devenuts tout rouge j'ai donc compris que c'était gênant.**

 **Tu sais maintenant papa et maman vont de mariér dans pas longtemps ,je suis vraiment contente et en plus j'aurais une nouvelle robe.**

 **Sinon mes pouvoir sont de plus en plus puissants papa et maman sont vraiment fières de moi.**

 **Bon j'ai assez parlé d'eux, je vais te parler de _Fairy_ _Tail_ maintenant.**

 **Alors,pour commence Tante _Levy_ et Tonton _Gajeel_ vont avoir leur deuxième enfant.**

 **Tante _Mirajane_ et tonton _Luxus_ ont fêté leur dix ans de mariage,sa dois être long quand même.**

 **Sinon ça n'a pas trop changé,tout le monde es heureux avec sa petite famille.**

 **Je pense que j'ai fais le tour…ho non c'est vrai je vais avoir un petit frère,Ignir.**

 **Bon voilà je t'écrirais une autre lettre quand deux semaines comme toujours.**

 **Je t'aime ta petite-fille adoré**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 **Bon enfaite cette épilogue es vraiment vraiment petit,désole.**

 **Donc voici la toute fin de cette fic,je vous remercie d'avoir lue mon histoire.**

 **Sinon passe une bonne journée ou soirée et j'espère que vous serez là pour ma prochaine fiction.**


End file.
